novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Scepter
The Silver Scepter is the personal command ship of Grand General Rick Radcliff. History Technical data Physical arrangements , intended to be one of the chapter headings in Warrior Born. The drawing were scrapped for the final book.]] The Silver Scepter is a gunship, a transport vessel, and a mobile command base all in one, quite literally a fortress. Its silver duranium armor is split by bright blue highlights along its angular edges. The ship's hull is almost crystalline in shape and is ideal for deflecting ballistic ammunition, and the reflectiveness of it aids against energy blasts. The ship has a pair of huge, downward-sloping wings. The Scepter can carry a reasonably large platoon of troops, as well as small vehicles, such as hover tanks. Since no propulsion technology have been invented that is powerful enough to allow a capital-size starship to travel within a planet's atmosphere safely, the Silver Scepter remains unrivaled as the most powerful aerospace vessel in existence. On the top of the Scepter is one transperium viewport for pilots and main gunners, and on the bottom viewports for the soldiers in the hold, beneath the wings. Near the center of the craft, just behind the nose, is the control room, which acts as Rick Radcliff's main residence in the vessel and his command center. From here he can oversee everything on the battlefield and monitor and control movements of his soldiers. The control room is relatively small, only able to hold a dozen people. The room has no control panels and display monitors, instead opting for all to be holographic which appear as little more than blank silver panels when powered down. The room holds several chairs for the Grand General, all padded with dark blue cushioning. The room also holds several chairs for gunners. The Scepter has several methods of entrance. There are ports on either side of the bridge at the top, a loading ramp on the back for vehicles to ride up, and a pair of large, armored doors just behind the control room where soldiers can board the ship's vast hold. The control room is acessed through a door with a code. The Scepter is fitted with several means of propulsion. It has lower takeoff boosters as well as anti-grav hoverpads on the belly, which combined provide enough of a boost to give the Scepter VTOL capabilities that is standard in modern aerospace vessels. The Silver Scepter, like most larger ships are shielded. However, the shield can not withstand more than two slug hits. The Scepter contains a troop compartment for soldiers to stay in while the ship is in flight. The compartment has a fold-out medical bed. Weaponry The Silver Scepter is armed with an array of weapons designed to fight foes both on the ground and in the sky. Gun turrets protrude from it in every angle, even on the surface of its wings. The ship's main weapon are starfire canons, but it is also armed with Gauss guns and smaller pinpoint guns loaded with blazer rounds. Category:Victorian Starships Category:Article stubs